A Night on the 'Town'
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: What happens when Harry gets a certain someone to kareokee in front of Hogwart students? A lot! Implied slash and lots of parings. Please review so I can continue on. ^_~
1. Prologue

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter One: The Proposition  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking over dinner. Simple little conversations about how boring things were in Griffindor until Harry showed up looking all out of breath. His glasses were smudged and his hair a mess. He sat down immediately jumping into the conversation only to have both of them question him about what happened.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? Dumbledore's been looking for you?" Ron was the first to ask. "You were late for Potions class too Harry. What were you doing?" "I just got side tracked." Harry replied. He looked around quickly and ran a hand through his hair trying to comb it rightly. Ron shook his head. His gaze stiffened as he saw Draco Malfoy come in and sit down beside Crabbe and Goyle. His hair was still perfect. It was always perfect. It wasn't fair. "Harry!" Ron called about the fourth time to get his friend's attention. "What?" "What's going on with you Harry? Your mind keeps wandering off." "I'm fine Ron. Honestly." his friend smiled slightly 'Way more fine than you could know.' he thought. "Then why do you keep looking around like you're waiting for someone?" "Mione, I'm not seeing anyone remember?" Harry scowled playfully at her before smiling. "Right. The-boy-who-lived still doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
Fred and George swerved by them on their way to class, "He doesn't need a girlfriend." Fred cut in. "Not when he's got a boyfriend." George added in as they laughed and walked off. Harry crossed his arms and scowled in their direction. "I didn't know you swung that way Harry." Ron replied "I-" Harry started to defend himself when something hit the back of his head and bounced off. He turned around to see Draco grinning and something on the floor near him. He leaned over to pick it up. "What is that?" "I-I don't know." He smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper and looked at it. "Well?" "Well what?" "What does it say?" Hermione asked. "N-nothing 'Mione. It's nothing." and he ripped up the piece of paper. Hermione looked at him strangely and went back to the previous conversation she and Ron had been having. Harry looked at Draco and scowled at him for the note, but mouthed the word 'yes.' and Draco smiled.  
  
Later that evening Harry came down to the Great Hall. Ron was trying to teach Hermione the fine points of Wizard's Chess. And he was apparently not succeeding. As he sat down he saw Draco and Snape were talking about something. He tried to ignore that man. But it was too hard. He was always around, almost stalking him at points. And almost as if on cue, Snape looked up to see Harry come in and excused himself with busy work and left Draco be.  
  
"Well well Potter. You managed to do it again." Draco slyly hissed. "Leave me alone Malfoy. I don't feel like dueling you tonight or anytime soon." "Are you afraid I'd win?" "Oh give it a rest you two!" Hermione yelled as she threw two pieces of Wizard's Chess at them. Draco ducked, but Harry was hit. "Ow! Hermione!" She got up and walked over to them, "Look you two should do something less annoying that this constant bickering." "Yeah-" "Shut up Ron." Hermione cut in, "if you two want to settle another so called score. Try doing over Qudditch." "That's what this is all about Mudblood." Draco spat, "I want another rematch Potter." He raised his eyebrow to Harry as if saying 'you know what I mean.' "Why don't you settle someplace else?" Ron asked, "Or with something else?" "Like what?"  
  
Harry grinned evilly for the first time in a long time around Draco. This was too perfect. He had wanted to get even with Malfoy for plenty of reasons. But this was the lowest he had turned to. He even wondered with Draco's upbringing if he could even take up the challenge.  
  
"How about a simple night of Kareokee?" "What?" Hermione never thought Harry would propose such a challenge to Draco. "Kareokee as in singing?" Draco was absolutely shocked. "You're not afraid to sing in front of me are you Malfoy?" "No I'm not Potter. Prepare to loose to me, yet again." he sneered. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, here, in the Great Hall." Harry's grin widened, "In front of everyone." Hermione and Ron's jaw dropped. He had to be kidding! "It's a deal Potter." 


	2. Chapter 1

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter Two: Strange Relationship  
  
"Are you ready Potter?"  
  
"More than you know Malfoy."  
  
Ron and Hermione had dragged in a large Kareokee machine that Draco talked his father into buying for this little match. Dumbledore and Snape looked at the machine oddly. Ron threw two microphones to Harry and Draco. Ron mouthed to Harry 'good luck.' and Harry nodded back. Hermione had previously set in five mixed CD's so what ever played, they would have to sing. And the first song began.  
  
Draco held up the microphone and began to sing dark, but sweetly, "Do you love me? Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?" He looked at Harry and continued to sing "You push and pull me and I'm about to loose my mind. Is this just a waste of time?"  
  
Harry replied singing, "Keep acting like you own me. I keep running, watch me walking out that door." Harry pointed to Draco, "I hear you behind me."  
  
Draco: Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Harry: Never felt pleasure and pain like this. Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong.  
  
Draco: I keep holding on.  
  
Harry: Gimme that strange relationship.  
  
Draco: One of us gotta let go of this. I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
Harry: I'm already gone  
  
Draco began the second verse again, "Do you love me? We break up and back together. And I swore to myself never."  
  
Harry: "Oh how you do me. You strip me of my honor."  
  
Draco: "And I don't ever think I'm gonna. Break free of these mind games. All I'm trying to do is modify my plan. 'Cause I can't contain you."  
  
Draco: Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Harry: Never felt pleasure and pain like this. Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong.  
  
Draco: I keep holding on.  
  
Harry: Gimme that strange relationship.  
  
Draco: One of us gotta let go of this.I keep pushing and you keep holding on.  
  
Harry: I'm already gone  
  
Harry turns to Draco, "You keep acting like you own me. I can't control me" Draco points back accusingly back, "You said you never really wanted me back."  
  
Harry: "Well maybe if that's a fact. May I suggest. A brand new plan of attack."  
  
Draco: "And in defense of that you're hard to crack. You're way off track."  
  
Harry: "I want you back, I want you gone.  
  
Both: "Maybe I'm sick of holding on."  
  
"Do you love me? Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?"  
  
Draco: Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Harry: Never felt pleasure and pain like this. Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong.  
  
Draco: I keep holding on.  
  
Harry: Gimme that strange relationship.  
  
Draco: One of us gotta let go of this. I keep pushing and you keep holding on.  
  
Harry: I'm already gone. 


	3. Chapter 2

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter Three: Elephant Love Song  
  
Harry had been grinning like a maniac as he and Draco had finished their first song. He hopped off the table and threw the microphone at Hermione. If Draco could get through this night. he'd never try to challenge him again. And he flipped to the next song.  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco who had seated himself atop the Griffindor table. "Love is a many splendored thing." Draco squeaks. "Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."  
  
Draco looked like he was about to be sick and shook his head, "Please don't start that again."  
  
Hermione: "All you need is love"  
  
Draco: "A boy has got to eat!"  
  
Hermione pushes the food away from Draco, "All you need is love."  
  
Draco protested, "He'll end up on the street!"  
  
Hermione closet to him, "All you need is love."  
  
Draco leans down to her, "Love is just a game" and hops off the table.  
  
Hermione semi dances towards him wrapping an arm around him, "I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me."  
  
Draco pushes away from her and turns away, "The only way of loving me baby. Is to pay a lovely fee."  
  
Hermione: "Just one night. Give me just one night"  
  
Draco turns back around and shakes his head to her, "There's no way. Cause you can't pay"  
  
Hermione gets on her knees, "In the name of love. One night in the name of love."  
  
Draco: "You crazy fool. I won't give in to you"  
  
Hermione sings most sincerely and looks deeply into his eyes, "Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way."  
  
Draco turns around, tenderness in his eyes, "You think that people would have enough of silly love songs."  
  
Hermione moves to stand in front of him, "I look around me and I see it isn't so," she giggled, "oh no."  
  
Draco quietly sings again, "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
Hermione smiles at him, "Well what's wrong with that? I like to know. Cause here I go again!" and she takes his hand, "Love lifts us up where we belong." She waves her am around to let him see the owls dropping things off, "Where the eagles fly. On a mountain high."  
  
Draco pulls away from her and sits back down on the Griffindor table, "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away. For one happy day."  
  
Hermione: "We can be heroes Just for one day."  
  
Draco looks to her, "You, you will be mean."  
  
Hermione leans into him and laughs, "No I won't"  
  
Draco pushes her away, "And I, I'll drink all the time."  
  
Hermione declares as Luscius is walking into the Great Hall, "We should be lovers!"  
  
Draco shakes his head and gets up, "We can't do that."  
  
Hermione: "We should be lovers! And that's a fact" and she wraps her arms around him and leans into kissing him. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Ron looks absolutely horrified.  
  
Draco leans back so she doesn't kiss him, "No nothing would keep us together."  
  
Hermione: "We could steal time."  
  
Both: "Just for one day. We can be heroes. Forever and ever! We can be heroes. Forever and ever! We can be heroes."  
  
Hermione: "Just because I, and I will always love you!"  
  
Ron goes running out of the Great Hall. Everyone can hear him puking. Snape does the same thing, only he's running faster than Ron.  
  
Draco looks deeply into Hermione's eyes, "I only can't help"  
  
Both: "Loving You"  
  
Draco: "How wonderful life is now."  
  
Both: "You're in the world."  
  
"DRACO!" Luscius yells in anger. Hermione lets got of her hold on Draco and he falls onto the ground. The song runs out of time and it stops. 


	4. Chapter 3

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine  
  
WARNING: Strong language usage. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER if you are offended. You have been warned  
  
Chapter Three: I'm an Asshole  
  
Draco scooted away from a very odd Hermione. And the look on his father's face labeled him with 'Certain DOOM.' Harry's grin got more diabolical when Draco's father came into the Great Hall. He hadn't expect him to show up, but now that he was here. Why not let him join in the fun? And just for kicks he pulled out his wand and murmured a spell, which caused Luscius Malfoy to become very drunk. Then he slipped his wand away and let the next song play.  
  
Luscius Malfoy had picked up one of the dropped microphones and began to talk, along with the music, "Folks. I'd like to sing a song about the American Dream. About me. About you. About the way our American hearts beat way down in the bottoms of our chests. About that special feeling we get in the cockles of our hearts. Or maybe below the cockles. Maybe in the sub cockle area. Maybe in the liver. Maybe in the kidneys. Maybe even in the colon. We don't know."  
  
Draco stared at Harry who was smirking at him and mouthed, 'You little-' and Harry shook his head while his grin got wider.  
  
Luscius continued on, this time singing, "I'm just a regular joe. With a regular job. I'm your average white, Suburbanite slob. I like football, and porno, and books about war."  
  
Hermione started laughing uncontrollably, as did Harry. The thought of a very drunken Luscius Malfoy telling the world he liked porno and football, was enough to make nearly anyone laugh. Ron had slowly made his way back to the Great Hall, no longer sick. And Snape was right behind him, looking a little green still.  
  
But they both stopped in the middle of the doorway as Luscius continued to sing, "I've got an average house, With a nice hardwood floor. My wife, and my job, my kids, and my car.  
  
My feet on the table, With a Cuban cigar." Then his voice sounded a little angrier, "But sometimes that just ain't enough, To keep a man like me interested, Oh no. No way! uh uhh! No I gotta go out and have fun, At someone else's expense, Oh yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah,"  
  
Snape's jaw dropped and Draco had already been wrestling with Harry for control over the kareokee machine. But Harry was getting the best of him, even if he was in a fit of giggles. All the other teachers placed a hand over their mouths to keep from doing anything other than watching.  
  
"I drive really slow, In the ultra fast lane, while people, behind me, are going insane."  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole."  
  
Percy: "He's an asshole, what an asshole!"  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's an asshole, such an asshole!"  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out, as soon has his older brother, Percy, decided to join in on the song. Harry was laughing until tears came running down his cheeks. Professor McGonagall excused herself and hurried out of the Great Hall. But everyone could hear her laughing until her sides swelled with pain from the lack of air. Draco just was horrified of his father singing a song that was actually true about him. Collin was taking pictures and the rest of the students watched in a mix of both laughter, and shock.  
  
Luscius: "I use public toilets, And I piss on the seats"  
  
The girls made faces, "EWWWWWWW!" and the guys were falling off their benches in laughter.  
  
Luscius: "I walk around in the summer time, Sayin' 'How about this heat?'"  
  
Luscius: I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "He's an asshole, what an asshole!  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "He's the worlds biggest asshole"  
  
Luscius: "Sometimes I park in handicaped spaces, While handicaped People, make handicaped faces."  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "He's an asshole, what an asshole!"  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's a big fucking asshole"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped even further when Percy, who was the Griffindor Prefect, swore for the first time, in front of him. He also saw Hermione and Harry holding Draco back from getting to the Kareokee machine. He was going to watch all of this, after all he made the bet with Harry.  
  
Luscius looked to Dumbledore, "Maybe I shouldnt be singing this song. Ranting and raving and carring on. Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong." he looked to all the students and shrugged, "NAAAHHHHH."  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's an asshole, what an asshole"  
  
Luscius: 'I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's the worlds biggest asshole"  
  
Then the music quieted down and Luscius took in a big breath and went back to talking. Not normal talking, but a fast talk. almost a rap type talk, "You know what I'm gonna do?  
  
I'm gonna get myself a 1967 Cadaliac Eldarado Convertible. Hot Pink! With whale skin hub caps. An all leather cow interior. And big brown baby seal eyes for headlights. YEAH! And I'm gonna drive around in that baby. At 115 miles per hour. Getting one mile per gallon. Sucking down quarter pounder cheeseburgers from McDonalds in the old-fashioned non-biodegradable styrafoam containers. And when I'm done sucking down those grease ball burgers. I'm gonna wipe my mouth in the American flag. And then I'm gonna toss the Styrofoam containers right out the side. And there ain't a God damn thing anybody can do about it. You know why? 'Cause we got the bombs, that's why. Two words," he held up two fingers, "Nuclear Fucking Weapons, OK!? Russia, Germany, Romania, They can have all the democracy they want. They can have a big democracy cake. Walk right through the middle of Tienemen Square. And it won't make a lick of difference. Because we got the bombs, OK!?"  
  
By then all the students were rolling on the floor in laughter. All the teachers were laughing hysterically, even Dumbledore and Snape. Ron looked still flabbergasted, but at least he began to laugh. He still couldn't believe that it was Malfoy's FATHER saying all this. Harry really was a genius for this. He couldn't wait to tell Harry that this was the best yet.  
  
Luscius: "John Wayne's not dead, He's frozen. And as soon as we find a cure for cancer, we're gonna thaw out the duke. And he's gonna be pretty pissed off, You know why? Have you ever taken a cold shower? Well multiply that by 15 million times, That's how pissed off the duke's gonna be. I'm gonna get the duke, And John Desimeties, And Lee Marvinhaugh. And Sam Beckinforth, And a case of whiskey, And drive down to Texas, And-"  
  
Percy: "Hey! Hey! You know you really are an asshole. Why don't you shut up and sing the song pal, You know the whole time I thought I was that asshole, And it turns out it was him, What an Asshole."  
  
Luscius shrugs, "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's an asshole, what an asshole"  
  
Luscius: "I'm an asshole"  
  
Percy: "he's the worlds biggest asshole"  
  
Both: "A, SS, HO, LE! Everybody! A, SS, HO, LE!"  
  
The song came close to an end and Luscius hadn't been aware that he had been singing. Then just at the very end he simply stated, "I'm an asshole, and I'm Proud of it!" Harry whipped out his wand and took off the drunken spell on Luscius and giggled. Draco was horrified. How on earth could Potter do that to him?! Then Luscius looked disgusted and forced his way out of the Great Hall. 


	5. Chapter 4

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter Four: Nothing From Nothing  
  
After the students began to get over their laughing fits, they slowly got back into their seats. So far this night had to be the most interesting in Hogwarts history. Even the teachers looked amused so far. Neville knocked his head against the table as he got up. Seamus handed Harry the two microphones and waited for the next song. Ron picked it since he wanted to see who was going to sing with Harry. And apparently Seamus and Neville wanted to sing along with Harry. The music started slowly and gradually picked up some tempo.  
  
Neville: Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'  
  
Seamus: You gotta have somethin' if you wanna be with me  
  
Neville: Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'  
  
Seamus: You gotta have somethin' if you wanna be with me  
  
The two were bumping butts with the beat and most of the students and Hagrid were bopping their heads to the tune. Harry did a little bit of 80's swing dance as he sang into the microphone with confidence, "I'm not tryin' to be your hero. 'Cause that zero is too cold for me, Brrr." he shuddered briefly, "I'm not tryin' to be your highness. 'Cause that minus is too low to see, yeah."  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were tapping their feet underneath the table and bopping their heads and smiling at Harry. Draco looked particularly angry that Harry got a good song to sing and everyone was enjoying it.  
  
Harry danced a bit more and moved around the front of the room, "Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'. And I'm not stuffin', believe you me. Don't you remember I told ya. I'm a soldier in the war on poverty, yeah. Yes, I am."  
  
Neville and Seamus were having so much fun they were paying attention to much as Ron joined in with them. Hermione was bumping buts with Neville and all four were bopping their heads as they were dancing through the break in lyrics. Neville lost his balance to soon and hit the back of his head on the bench. Ron winced and took over.  
  
Ron: Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'  
  
Seamus: You gotta have somethin' if you wanna be with me, aw baby  
  
Ron: Nothin' from nothin' leaves nothin'  
  
Seamus: You gotta have somethin' if you wanna be with me  
  
Harry moved back towards his friends as they all sang together, "You gotta have somethin' if you wanna be with me. You gotta bring me somethin' girl, if you wanna be with me." 


	6. Chapter 5

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter Five: How Do I Get There - 'parody'  
  
Draco looked a bit jealous by the others were having fun at his expense. He clicked the search button for the next CD and decided to sing a parody instead of the right one. He jerked the microphone out of Harry's hand and cleared his throat. "We've always been worst enemies. No secrets and no demands. But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue. I see a different light around you." He pushed Harry onto the bench, "One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hit you. And never let go, I need to know."  
  
He winked at the Slytherins, Snape especially, then turned to look at Harry, "How do I get hit you from here. How do I make you bleed? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me. Lost in your thrashin' arms that's where I wanna be. You know I hate you. How do I hit you?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and Ron was sniggering. His voice really sounded like twang - pop country with the song. Hermione kept her mouth shut since this was one of her favorite artists and he was absolutely mutilating the song on purpose.  
  
Draco's smile shifted even more maliciously, "You probably think I've lost my mind Takin' this punch crossin' that line." He pointed to Harry's stomach, "But I promise to hit harder than that. Dreaming every night with these hands stranglin' you. I can't wait any longer this feeling's getting stronger. Help me find a way."  
  
Hermione then tried to drag Draco away from Harry before he could do any real damage, physically. Ron couldn't help but watch Draco. He was absolutely yummy looking and the parody he was singing was just as amusing to him. As Hermione and some other Griffindors held Draco back he kept singing, "How do I get hit you from here. How do I make you bleed. How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me. Lost in your thrashin' arms that's where I wanna be. You know I hate you. How do I hit you?"  
  
The Slitherins were laughing, not at Malfoy, but at the priceless look on Harry's face. Some one had yelled 'Kodak Moment! Click!" and spouts of more laughter emanated from around the room. Snape kept a simple face, or tried to. Professor McGonagall just looked on as Draco pulled free with a few shrugs, "I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. But I'll hit any area that you don't wanna be hit. The perfect combination is your head, this fist. Darlin' won't you give me a sign?!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Draco called him "Darlin'." Most guys never called him that, hell not even Dumbledore did that. Hermione was determined to drag Draco away, but Ron just pushed her back, quietly reminding her of their bet.  
  
Some Slytherins waved their arms in the air and sang along with the chorus, "How do I get hit you from here. How do I make you bleed. How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me. Lost in your thrashin' arms that's where I wanna be. You know I hate you."  
  
Draco squatted next to Harry and sang the repeated chorus for the last time, "How do I get hit you from here. How do I make you bleed. How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me. Lost in your thrashin' arms that's where I wanna be. You know I hate you. How do I hit you?" 


	7. Chapter 6

A Night on the 'Town'  
  
Disclaimer: They and the songs are not mine Chapter Six: Creepin' Up On You  
  
Draco grinned slyly as he saw the rest of the school gaping at him, Ron especially. The Slytherins cheered for him. So far he was getting even with Potter. He may very well just beat Potter at his own bet. And while he was getting Harry caught off guard for his choice of a Muggle Parody, this next one shouldn't be too much of a problem to freak Potter out more. Maybe even humiliate him.  
  
He got to his feet and moved over to Ron and waited for the next song to start. And when it did, he stepped up onto the table and swayed his hips and jumped off and in front of Potter. His grin turned to mischievous as he sang, "Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do. I found your address got your phone number too." Hermione put a hand to her mouth in dismay, "Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes." He smirked at Harry, "Been to secret places you think nobody knows."  
  
Ron felt a bit jealous so he shoved Draco out of the way and sang to Harry, "If I have to live without you, Nobody should..." He glared at Draco, "I need to be around you. Watchin' you."  
  
Draco shoved back, "No one else can love you like I do." He moved around and behind Harry. "Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you."  
  
Both: "I know that it wouldn't be right. If I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creepin' up on you."  
  
Draco held up a hand, pointing to the ceiling while his other hand wrapped around his shoulder, "I been hanging round all the places you haunt. Spying on your friends to find out what you want." Hermione gasped at Draco. //So he was the one who she got the feeling someone was listening in on their conversations.// "Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar." He winked to Hermione, "Follow you around driving home in your car..."  
  
Harry shifted in his seat. Being this close to Malfoy was a no-no. And it made him even more uneasy to know Malfoy was stalking him. //Does he watch me when I'm in the shower?// That thought just made him shudder until Ron broke into Draco's verse, "Do I have to breathe without you? Coz nobody could. I need to be around you. Watching you."  
  
Draco: "No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you."  
  
Both: "I know that it wouldn't be right. If I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creepin' up on you."  
  
Draco pulled away from behind Harry and moved back in front of him, "This must be wrong  
  
It can't go on. This kind of thing. It's taking all my sanity and making me a mockery." He dropped his head in his hands and shook his head.  
  
Ron looked totally sincere as he broke in, "This must be wrong. It can't go on. So won't somebody free me from this misery. Bring my baby closer to me!"  
  
Draco pulled his head up and shoved Ron back and out of his way, "No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you."  
  
Both: "I know that it wouldn't be right. If I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you.Creepin' ."  
  
Draco: "No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you."  
  
Both: "I know that it wouldn't be right. If I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creepin' up on you..."  
  
Ron: "Cause No one else can love you . No! like I do. I'm only creeping up on you. Watching everything you do. '  
  
Draco: "No one else can love you. No! like I do. No one else should love you. No! like I do baby creeping up on you. watching everything you do, yeah."  
  
Ron: "No one else can love you. no ! no else can touch you. no! no one can love you. touch you love you. be with you. no! like I do."  
  
Draco and Ron began to shove each other more violently, then Draco slapped Ron across the face. Snape goes running out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a box of popcorn. Harry watched in horror as the two boys began to bitch-slap each other. Then Ron punched him directed in the face. 


End file.
